Saints Row Back To The Grind
by Reality-Fades
Summary: Playa became a Saint, Boss became their leader. When he finally finds Julius again, he puts a bullet through his head. And while he looks back on his experiences with the man whos aved his backside, the same old routine comes knocking again. M for languag


_**NOTE: All rights belong to Violition and THQ, all characters, weapons, vehicles and all.**_

I stared at the ground as I listened to the messages. The voice of Troy Bradshaw and the voice of Julius Little continued to play in my head. That fucker had bombed the yacht I had been on...just to save his own skin. If he had truly cared about the Saints, he would have stuck with us. If he had truly been concerned about how HE had gotten us to conduct ourselves, he would have changed it. Thats the beauty of being a leader, you run the show, you know who gets to run next to you, and you know how to take the others out. Julius didn't have the stones to talk to me face to face, I don't think he ever did.

At first I had begun to walk away. Away from the corpse of the former Third Street Saints leader. But then I turned around and walked back. I sat down and leaned against one of the pillars, slowly sliding till my ass hit the ground. I stared at the traitor and swore I felt like plugging a round into him for each time I could have changed what happened to the Saints, had he not blown my ass up.

"All because of you Julius..." I murmured to myself "I lost five years of my life...spent it all rotting on that damn prison island while you died to everyone...while you faded out...YOU SOLD US OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled and jabbed my gun at his corpse.

It had been a couple months since they had fucked over the other gangs in Stilwater. While I had been with Shaundi on a mission in the police station I had found wiretapped messages concerning me and the Saints. Took me months just to feel secure enough in the foothold the Saints had to call Dex. Fucking machine, the asswipe probably never checked that number.

It seemed like forever I stared before I heard my cell phone go off. Picking it up I held it to my ear "It better be good..."

"Whoa, you don't sound so good Boss, some chick stop early?" Shaundi's voice asked through the phone.

"Shut it Shaundi, what do you need?" I asked, still glaring at Julius's lifeless body.

"New member, he's being canonized now, he's holding his own and you'll never guess where we found him.."

"Shaundi, I really don't care-"

"Some street corner by the old church, by Friendly Fire,"

000

I froze just as I heard those two words. Suddenly I was back on the sidewalk, heading god knows where. Some fat chick trying to get me to sleep with her, some ass hole selling watches (probably stolen), and then...then the gang fight. All that happened next was a blur, some Carnales rolled up and began shooting shit, next thing I knew I was on the ground with a gun in my face.

"Wrong time, wrong place homie," the Vice King grinned as he stood in front of me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to come through my head. I heard the gunshot, but didn't feel dead.

"Gotta be more careful playa," Julius grinned and extended his arm.

"Ayo Julius this is no time for recruiting we gotta go before the cops show up!" Troy yelled, looking around for more gangs or cops to show.

"These gangs round here, they're a problem," Julius stated before turning and beginning to walk away "head to the old church if you wanna be part of the solution,"

000

"Yea, real solution Julius...what did you expect us to be? Its a gang...gangs hurt people..." I felt suddenly vulnerable as silence ensued before Shaundi's voice came back over the phone.

"Julius? Ugh, anyway, we found this guy right in the middle of a gang fight,"

"GANG FIGHT?! What the fuck, didn't we take out the only gangs in Stilwater besides us?"

"Take out three, three more come in Boss, in the past few weeks we haven't really been keeping track of all the territories we should have been,"

"Shit...tell the boys I'm on my way..." I hung up and looked at the man who saved my life...and almost took it away "see you in hell Julius,"

I got up and walked to the street, looking around I saw a Superiore with the Saint's colors on it. Running over I gave a whistle and the drive stopped, giving me a nod I slid across the hood of the car and got in the passanger side "take me to the hideout, we got shit to discuss,"

"You got it..."

_**NOTE: I enjoy Saints Row, and I enjoy playing the Playa/Boss. There is a possibility I will continue this, but let it be shown clearly NOTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN IS CANON IN ANY WAY. Tell me what you all think, I wrote this up after I beat the hidden mission.**_


End file.
